What I Think About You
by lollirosee
Summary: What do Sakura's friend's think about her? PLEASE R&R!
1. Sakura's friends

What I Think About You 

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to Clamp, not me.

Syaoran's POV:

_Remember the first time we met?_

_I glared at you, and thought you were a fool,_

_But it seems that I was the stupid one._

_You stand under the cherry blossoms,_

_And I look helplessly on—no control of myself_

_Yet you don't seem to realize—ever_

_Why do I have to fall for you?_

Tomoyo's POV:

_Sakura-chan, I wish I could tell you how I feel,_

_But it's enough for me to see your smile,_

_And for you to wear the clothes I make._

_You won't know it,_

_But I have that pink bunny eraser_

_From the time we first met—it's my most treasured possession._

_I wish I could do more to make you happy_

_Than to take videos,_

_So I guess I'll help Syaoran, who's in love with you_

Eriol's POV:

_I look at you from above_

_And admire your courage and strength._

_Who would have thought you could come so far?_

_I hate to cause you trouble, but I have to do it,_

_And the thing I fear the most is for you to get hurt._

_But, I know that you will make it,_

_And so, I continue,_

_Because you must change them all_

_So that they belong to you, and you only._

_Meilin's POV:_

_From the beginning, we've come a long way,_

_I always knew Syaoran liked you,_

_And I always tried to be mad at you because of that._

_But, the thing is, I like you too._

_I know you're a nice person, since the time you smiled at me,_

_Even after I was mean to you,_

_And how you hugged me after I came back—like we were best friends,_

_And it felt so great._

Touya's POV:

_Little sister, _

_You don't know how much I care about you._

_Behind all that teasing, laughing, joking,_

_I am worried for you._

_When you sneaked out at night, _

_I knew about it—sensed it._

_But now I can't anymore, Yukito is better than me_

_I wish you didn't have to do those things,_

_Yet I want so badly to tell you how proud I am._

Please please please comment! I know it's really short, and it's probably really stupid, but I hope someone likes it… lol


	2. More

Well, decided to write more… Just random stuff as usual though. Please remember to R&R!

Disclaimer- I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.

Yukito's POV:

_I've been looking after you since you were small,_

_Seen you stepping on Toya's feet,_

_And when you saw me smiling at that,_

_You'd always blush._

_This is for you, Sakura-chan:_

_Don't worry about it, how you thought you felt_

_You know I love you like a sister,_

_So I hope you do find the special one for you._

_Ganbatte, Sakura-chan!_

Yue's POV:

_We might be in the same body,_

_Yukito and I,_

_Yet don't think we're the same, because we're not._

_And, though I would like to express_

_My dislike and disappointment of_

_Having you as my mistress_

_Instead of Clow as my master,_

_I can't—you're too innocent and cheerful._

_But still, don't blush when you see me— it's uncomfortable._

Kero's POV

_Sakura! I believe in you._

_And now, you're the mistress of Sakura Cards._

_Looking back when we first started,_

_I remember how you used to be so scared_

_Of capturing Clow Cards._

_But now, you're becoming the most powerful magician ever,_

_And I can't say how proud we all are of you._

_Now, I have to go—can't add anything else to say,_

_Probably because of the pudding in front of me,_

_And the video game I'm playing._

Yamazaki's POV:

_Kinomoto-san, do you know how we came to be?_

_We were fishes in the ocean,_

_Which lept out of the water and turned into humans._

_That's why we have eyes and noses and mouths._

_Don't you believe me?_

_Its so funny how guillable you are._

_But that's what makes you such a great person._

_I'd say Li-kun thinks the same._

_Maybe you should be a little less innocent afterall._

Sakura's POV:

_Hoe? I'm confused._

_How can fishes leap out of the water, and still live?_

_Yukito-san, I know now that there's someone else for me,_

_And Yu-san, please smile a bit—sometimes you scare me._

_Kero-chan, don't be so rude to Meilin-chan!_

_She's my friend, and so is Syaoran-kun._

_Why does he always look weirdly at Eriol-kun anyways?_

_Tomoyo-chan, you are my best friend, and you seem to know._

_But you won't tell anyways._

Sorry if it is really boring or really badly written. Anyways, please still review, and tell me if u like it or not. I'll probably delete this bit if you don't. Anyways, please also review my other poem, A Walk in Tomoeda, please. It'd mean so much to me.


End file.
